bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Linathan/New Updates for Brave Frontier Japan - March 8, 2015
Brave Frontier Japan is going to get some awesome features! I will be listing updates and how I feel about these features. Credit to AtroJP, Natza, and Cirno9Baka from Brave Frontier Reddit and Hyperion from AppInvasion for all of the info! Sources: *Reddit *AppInvasion Updates Auto Battle *ON/OFF settings for SBB-only activation. *ON/OFF settings for opening chests. *First-time clear is not required for normal quests to activate AUTO. **St. Lamia must be completed. **AUTO for Missions from Vortex, Grand Quest, Raid Battle, and Trials will work as functioned. First off, AMAZING! Now, I can easily clear all of the quests in the storyline by using AUTO without clearing them for the first time! It was definitely a struggle for me to manually complete all of the quests up to Mirvana to get my 6* Karl, but with this new change, I can get my 6* Grahdens without manually swiping my screen repeatedly! Sweet! God Metal/Jewel Parade *God Metal Parade and God Jewel Parade require 5 Metal Keys and 5 Jewel Keys, respectively, to unlock. I don't really know what this new parade has in store, but I feel like this new type of parade will either feature guaranteed Crystals or new XP units and Gold fodder. 7* units take a long time to max out, requiring millions and millions of XP to max out. With God Parade, I think this will massively speed up the leveling process of all units. Expect this parade to cost a lot of Energy. Grand Quest/Raid Battle *Once all of your squads are dead, you may choose to start from the scene before facing the boss. Grand Quest Only. *Option to drag items between primary and secondary item setups. I know Global doesn't have Grand Quest yet, but this helps if you don't feel like force-closing the app to restart from where you last saved. The option to drag items saves time as you don't have to remove each item to place items where you want them to be. Arena *New Arena Rank (the 101st Arena Rank) *Sphere Reward: 覇天儀『アマデュリム』(Boosts all stats by 100%, boosts Crit and Spark damage by 50%) *ABP will still increase even at this Rank. New Arena Rank? Super-OP sphere? Alim, hello? THIS SPHERE IS INSANE. A new player doesn't need to know whether or not this sphere is good. This sphere is like Wicked Blade, Geldnite Axe, and Heavenly Bud ALL INTO ONE SPHERE. This incredible sphere also has no downsides or prerequisites to activate. If you thought 6* Mifune was able to deal 2.3 million damage, wait until you equip him with this sphere. Though, I do have to say that it is fair for the sphere to be this overpowered because it requires you to attain the highest rank in the game in JP and soon Global. Good luck to everyone in Arena. Achievement System *Two new spheres that can be obtained by spending points. Can only be obtained once. **焔煉神槍ネグオーネ (Boosts HP and REC by 10%, boosts Crit damage) **氷晶神剣サリュオン (Boosts ATK and DEF by 10%, boosts Spark damage by 50%) These sphere might not be useful to your units... EXCEPT two very specific units. The first sphere grants 7* Claire's Extra Skill, which boosts her stats by 30%. The second sphere grants 7* Kurt's Extra Skill, which boosts his stats by 30%. This is good since not everyone has Claire and Kurt in the same squad. This also makes their Extra Skills a lot easier to activate. Unit Changes *7* Claire's Extra Skill: Boosts all stats by 30% when Kurt is in the squad and/or when 焔煉神槍ネグオーネ is equipped. *7* Kurt's Extra Skill: Boosts all stats by 30% when Claire is in the squad and/or when 氷晶神剣サリュオン is equipped. As explained before, the new spheres in the Achievement System help to activate Claire and Kurt's Extra Skills without requiring each other in the same squad. Title Screen *Changes 「引き継ぎ」(Takeover, switch account) to 「復旧」 (Recovery). *Adds an option to redownload data files. Other *Minor bug fixes *Adjustment to UI, fine protection, features/functions. That is all for Brave Frontier Japan! Expect these features to come for Global in a few months! Category:Blog posts